


The sailor's soul

by TheLittlePaperSailor



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePaperSailor/pseuds/TheLittlePaperSailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry est un marin dont le bateau s'échoue sur la dernière île restante après la Fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Il observait les étoiles. Le vent soufflait dans les voiles du bateau, les vagues venaient lécher le bois de la coque, la lune -haute et pleine- se reflétait dans l'eau. Il observait les étoiles, le regard tourné vers le ciel mais le cœur tourné vers le rivage qu'il venait de quitter. La mer était calme, le vent favorable à la navigation. Tout semblait parfait. Pourtant, il quittait sa maison, il quittait son quartier, sa ville, sa famille, son pays, ses amis, sa terre natale pour un endroit inconnu.

Le ciel était illuminé de ces milliers de points lumineux et la nuit ne paraissait plus si effrayante tout d'un coup. Il s'assit, les cheveux au vent, la chemise gonflée par celui-ci, le regard au loin, surveillant l'horizon. On lui avait parlé des sirènes, on lui avait parlé des monstres et des secrets que renferment la mer, on lui avait parlé des pirates, des corsaires, des batailles navales mais personne ne lui avait réellement parlé de la Fin. De celle qui nous attend tous. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle arrive si tôt, même s'il s'y attendait.

Le bateau filait à travers les flots, le jeune homme tira de sa chemise un pendentif en argent : une sirène, dernier souvenir de sa mère. Il le fit passer dans une chaîne et le mit autour de son cou. « Il te portera chance » lui avait-elle dit en le lui remettant et, en ce moment même, il en avait besoin de chance.

Les flots se déchaînent. La mer si calme et favorable s'est changée en tempête. Accroché à la barre, le jeune homme tente de contrôler son bateau. Les vagues s'écrasent sur le pont, emportant avec elles ce qu'elles peuvent vers leurs flots infinis. Le vent souffle comme jamais, les vagues grossissent, se dressent telles des montagnes devant le petit bateau voguant vers l'inconnu. Le tonnerre gronde, le ciel est couvert, les éléments se déchaînent. Il s'accroche, les vagues le fouettent, le trempent, le font glisser. Et soudain, il la voit, se dressant devant lui. La plus haute vague qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il ne passera pas, il le sait. Dans un dernier élan, alors que le piège d'eau se referme sur lui, il saisit son collier et le presse contre son cœur. _« Pardon, maman. »_

« Tu me crois la marée, et je suis le déluge. » - Victor Hugo.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry rencontre Louis. Louis rencontre Harry.

Le jour se lève, assit sur le sable, un homme en regarde un autre. L'un est réveillé, l'autre endormi. L'un est armé, l'autre totalement démuni. L'homme armé est un guerrier, et se vante souvent de ses aptitudes à se battre. Cet homme armé observe celui endormi avec une curiosité et une méfiance non dissimulées. Il attend qu'il se réveille, il se demande de quelle couleur sont ses yeux, et quelle est la sonorité de sa voix. De ce qu'il voit, l'homme est grand -plus grand que lui, désespérément plus grand, il grogne intérieurement-, il a les cheveux bouclés -le guerrier les touche avec précaution- et il possède une jolie bouche rose pulpeuse, manifestement crée pour être embrassée. Il continue ainsi à détailler le jeune homme durant un moment, gardant sa lance à proximité au cas où celui-ci se réveillerait et serait agressif.

 

Le jeune homme étendu sur le sable ouvre lentement les yeux, ils sont d'un vert émeraude si profond et brillant que le guerrier n'en revient pas, il met quelques secondes avant de se mettre en garde, la lance pointée vers la gorge du naufragé. Ce que celui-ci voit en premier c'est un ciel bleu pâle éclairé par sept boules jaunes brillantes, sept soleils. Son regard se pose ensuite sur la mer qui s'étend à l'infini devant lui et sur tout son champ de vision. Le naufragé ne voit pas le guerrier, pas encore. Ce n'est qu'en tentant de se relever qu'il rencontre le métal froid de la lame de la lance et qu'il se rallonge instantanément pour voir d'où l'arme provient. L'arme appartient à un bras, qui lui même appartient à un corps, qui lui-même appartient à un jeune homme qui le dévisage d'un air mauvais. Deux yeux bleus azur lui lancent un regard qui se veut révélateur, et le naufragé croit sentir que l'homme qui le regarde tente de lire ses intentions en lui. Le bouclé lève les mains en signe de reddition et fixe l'homme face à lui. C'est une petite personne au corps fin et musclé, dont le visage d'une grande beauté révèle une grande colère et une méfiance hors normes et dont le regard bleu azur déstabiliserai le plus fort des hommes. Ses cheveux, châtains et en bataille, montre qu'il n'a pas connu les bienfaits du savon depuis un moment.

 

\- Qui es-tu ? Demande le guerrier au naufragé.

\- Je m'appelle Harry, je viens en paix.  
\- Qu'est ce qui pourrait me pousser à te croire, _Harry._ Le prénom du naufragé roule sur ses lèvres.  
-Fouille moi, je n'ai pas d'armes, mon bateau a été détruit par la tempête.  
  
Le guerrier ne répond pas, il se contente de baisser son arme et d'attacher les poignets de celui-ci ensembles à l'aide d'une corde pour ne pas qu'il ne s'enfuie.

  
\- Comment as tu pu traverser la tempête ?  
-Je ne sais pas.. je ne me rappelle pas, mon bateau a été brisé par les vagues et puis je me suis réveillé ici avec ton couteau sous la gorge. Où sommes nous ?  
-Sur l'île d'Eluvia.  
-L'île d'Eluvia.. ? Et toi qui es tu ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?  
  
Les esprits du jeune naufragé semblent être revenus ce qui arrange bien le guerrier, même si celui-ci semble avoir des milliers de questions à lui poser auxquelles il ne peut pas toutes répondre.  
  
-L'île d'Eluvia oui, les anciens m'appellent Erès, les autres m'appellent Louis. Tu es un survivant. Bienvenue sur la seule île restante de notre belle planète.  
  
_La seule île restante._ Le jeune naufragé fait tourner ces mots en boucle dans son esprit. Il ne peut pas y croire, il a échappé à la Fin. Il a laissé une vie derrière lui pour en trouver une autre, il a tout laissé en pensant trouver la mort et il a trouvé Erès, enfin Louis.

  
-Mais... je... je ne comprends pas.. pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ici ? On va finir par tous mourir ici, enfin s'il y en a d'autres, et la Fin et ma famille et..  
-Tais toi ! Tu ne comprends donc pas à quel point tu es chanceux d'être arrivé ici ? Des millions, des milliards de personnes auraient aimé être à ta place et toi, toi tu te permets de te poser des questions comme ça ! Pourquoi toi ? Tu as eu de la chance ! Pourquoi ici ? Parce que c'est là où les survivants se retrouvent ! On ne va pas mourir ici parce que cette île est insensible aux effets du temps ! Tu ne peux mourir que d'assassinat ! Et la Fin est loin maintenant et ta famille est morte !  
  
Leurs regards se croisent et durant un instant le vert émeraude des yeux du naufragé se noie dans le bleu océan des yeux du guerrier. Puis, dans un mouvement de rage il brandit les poings mais il n'a pas le temps d'achever son mouvement que Louis est déjà en garde, le lance appuyée sur son cou.

-Essaye donc. Penses-tu que les maigres survivants de l'île s’inquiéteront si je te tue ? Ils n'auront même pas eu vent de ta pauvre et misérable existence alors je te conseille de bien réfléchir à ton prochain mouvement.  
  
A peine le jeune homme a-t-il achevé ses mots qu'Harry baisse déjà les poings et qu'il sent la lame tranchante de la lance de Louis venir entailler sa main. Il pousse un cri de douleur auquel le guerrier ne réagit pas, sûrement déjà habitué à ce genre de sonorités pense le bouclé.  
  
-N'essaye plus jamais de lever la main sur moi, ou alors je te conseille de réussir à bien m'assommer parce que sinon la prochaine fois c'est ta gorge braillarde que je découpe.  
  
Harry n'en revient pas, il est perdu, perdu sur une île dont il ne connaît rien avec un homme dangereux dont il ne connaît rien non plus. Il ne se rappelle même plus de qui il était avant la Fin. Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus perdu. Sa famille est donc réellement morte, ces maigres fragments de souvenirs de sa mère le poussant au loin sur son bateau en pleurant auraient donc étés réels. Sa gorge se serre alors que le guerrier se relève, tirant sur la corde qui lui lie les poignets pour le faire se relever. Mais le jeune homme est trop faible, trop faible physiquement, trop faible mentalement. A peine s'est-il mit debout qu'il s'écroule au sol, le visage enfouit dans les mains. Le guerrier le considère un moment puis s'accroupit sur le sol, devant lui, lui saisissant les mains pour voir son visage.  
  
-On doit y aller Harry. La nuit va tomber et on ne doit pas rester là, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.  
  
Le naufragé est toujours sous le choc, sa famille est décédée et lui, lui a survécu et est atterrit sur cette île où visiblement la folie humaine côtoie la survie. Il relève ses yeux vers le guerrier pour ne lui adresser qu'un regard vide.  
  
-Si c'est la mort qui te fais si peur, va, va t'en sans moi ou tue moi. Et si tu t'en vas, si tu croises la mort sur ton chemin, dit lui que je suis prêt à la recevoir et que je l'attendrais là.  
  
Le guerrier lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.  
  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu ne veux pas mourir, tu dis juste ça parce que tu es sous le choc. Allez, lève toi, ne me force pas à te porter !  
  
Après deux tentatives -vaines- de faire que le naufragé se lève et tienne debout, le guerrier est contraint de le porter. Il est habitué à porter des charges, évidemment, mais il ne fait certainement pas avec plaisir l'effort de porter ce nouvel arrivant. Il passe le chemin à le maudire, à l'insulter de tous les noms possibles alors qu'ils traversent la plus majestueuse forêt que le jeune marin n'ait certainement jamais vu. De grands arbres aux feuillages épais cachent le ciel bleu et même la lumière des sept soleils ne parvient pas à passer à travers cette épaisse verdure. Des fleurs exotiques, de tous horizons, et même des espèces inconnues aux hommes des temps que nous connaissons fournissent un épais tapis coloré à la forêt. Cette forêt est un entrelacs de fleurs, d'arbres, de plantes plus ou moins étranges, connues ou non des hommes et le marin n'en croit pas ses yeux. Tout est tellement étrange qu'il croit un moment qu'il est mort et que c'est le paradis ou l'enfer, ou la vie après la mort, peu importe. Et puis, vraiment, qui peut se vanter d'avoir déjà vu sept soleils ? Toujours est-il que le chemin est laborieux, plié en deux sur l'épaule du guerrier il se prend les feuillages et branches des arbres dans le visage s'il ne fait pas attention et il faut dire que le guerrier ne le ménage pas. Après un moment de marche dans la forêt ils arrivent finalement au village où le guerrier manque de s'écrouler tant il est fatigué après cette marche où il a dû porter un poids sur le dos. Il est en sueur et relativement en colère. Alors qu'un petit groupe de personnes se masse déjà autour d'eux, il sent la main du guerrier agripper les cordes qui lient ses poignets. Un vieil homme s'avance et Louis lui sourit.  
  
-Qui est-ce, Erès ?  
-Il dit qu'il s'appelle Harry et qu'il a passé la tempête de la mer du silence, il dit qu'il a échoué ici et je l'ai trouvé sur la plage. Il est mon prisonnier.  
-Ton prisonnier ?  
-Il s'est montré hostile alors..  
-Tu m'as dis que ma famille était morte !  
-Je n'ai dis que la vérité ! S'offusqua le guerrier avant que le vieil homme ne les fasse taire.  


L'ancien du village, le premier arrivé, s'approche du jeune naufragé et l'observe. Il remarque la chaîne autour de son cou et la saisit, et dès qu'il a remarqué le pendentif, tous remarquent l'expression de son visage qui vient de se transformer en quelque chose qu'ils n'ont jamais vu auparavant.  
  
-Ce n'est pas possible... Murmure-t-il en observa la sirène argenté qui pendait au cou du jeune homme.  
-Qu'y a t-il ? Demande le guerrier.  
-Réunissez le conseil. Erès, comme tu as décrété que c'était ton prisonnier, tu t'occuperas de lui.  
-Non mais je.. d'accord.  
  
Soupire le jeune homme avant de commencer à s'éloigner, tirant le jeune homme par ses cordes.  
  
-Et détache le !  
  
Il soupire encore plus et d'un mouvement souple et précis il tranche les liens qui tombent au sol lentement avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur d'une cabane. Il y a plusieurs pièces, trois chambres, une grande pièce principale et ce qui semble être une salle de bain. Le guerrier l'emmène dans une chambre et lui montre un lit qui semble confortable.  
  
-Tu devrais te reposer.  
  
Le naufragé se dirige vers la chambre et se couche sur le lit, il va pour s'endormir quand il entend le guerrier murmurer.  
  
-Je n'avais vu l'Ancien réunir le conseil avant aujourd'hui... que se passe-t-il.. en quoi cet homme est-il si important ?

  
*

Le Conseil est une institution de la tribu, il est composé des onze premiers arrivés sur Eluvia il y a de ça un moment déjà. Le Conseil n'est réuni qu'en cas de très grande nécessité car il est très dur à réunir, en effet, si l'un des membres de ce conseil est le chef de la tribu qui vit parmi les habitants, les autres membres du Conseil eux, sont bien plus difficiles à trouver. Certains vivent dans les hautes montagnes rocheuses de l'île, d'autres dans des grottes et les derniers aux abords des marécages. Il faut donc quatre jours pour réunir cet important Conseil, c'est pourquoi on ne l'appelle qu'en cas d'extrême importance ce qui, pour être honnête, n'est arrivé qu'une fois depuis la création de la colonie. Aujourd'hui est la deuxième fois qu'on appelle ce conseil. Et cela ne présage rien de bon.

*

L'orage gronde à l'extérieur de la cabane. Les yeux perdus sur la mer déchaînée, le naufragé songe. Il songe au passé, aux souvenirs oubliés, à sa famille enterrée, à ses rêves brisés. Il cherche à remettre les pièces du puzzle dans le bon ordre, mais comment assembler des morceaux épars, fracturés, de souvenirs mêlés à des illusions. Il pense à son bateau, écrasé contre ses rochers, il pense à sa vie, sauvée de justesse pour s'échouer dans un village où la folie humaine à visiblement prit le pas sur la raison. Il observe le ciel noir, et les sept soleils masqués, il observe la mer déchaînée.

* 

Trois coups sont frappés à la porte, le naufragé se retourne en sursaut pour voir entrer le guerrier dans son espace « privé ». Erès a toujours cet air fermé, renfrogné sur le visage mais ses yeux pétillent de malice et le trahissent. Harry sourit. Le guerrier semble se renfermer d'autant plus que le sourire du naufragé grandit. Ils s'observent en silence, se jaugeant et s'évaluant mentalement, mutuellement. Louis s'approche, et tend au jeune homme un paquetage et une serviette.

 

-Va te laver, dit-il d'un ton sec et ferme.  


Harry obtempère, il n'est pas du genre rebelle et ne compte pas s'enfuir de cette guérite dans une jungle qu'il ne connaît pas au milieu d'une nature qu'il ne maîtrise pas. Il se lève, passe devant l'homme qu'il dépasse d'une tête, et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Il s'y enferme et se déshabille avant de se placer sous une douche artisanale. De l'eau chaude lui coule dessus, c'est agréable, il savoure le moment et en profite au maximum, qui sait dans combien de temps pourra-t-il profiter à nouveau d'une douche chaude. Ses sensations semblent décuplées, l'eau qui ruisselle sur sa peau, la douce odeur du savon fait avec une plante qu'il ne connaît pas, la chaleur s'immiscent en lui. Tout. Il sort et s'essuie avec la serviette que le jeune guerrier lui a donné et il peut l'entendre s'impatienter derrière la porte close. Il sourit légèrement et prend tout son temps, il enfile la chemise en lin blanc et le pantalon contenus dans le paquetage et après s'être brièvement séché les cheveux il sort enfin de la pièce. Louis y entre en le bousculant sans ménagement et, en attendant, le jeune bouclé s'assoit devant la cheminée où une bûche se consume lentement, créant ainsi des jeux d'ombres sur les murs. Lorsque le guerrier ressort de la salle de bain, le naufragé le trouve d'autant plus beau. Lui aussi a enfilé une chemise en lin, mais celle-ci est d'un joli bleu nuit, son pantalon, blanc comme le sien, fait joliment ressortir la forme de ses hanches et ses cheveux, propres et rabattus en arrière lui donnent un air plus civilisé et doux qu'il y a quelques instants. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardent en silence une nouvelle fois mais cette fois le jeune guerrier vient s'asseoir à côté du naufragé près du feu. Lentement et prudemment, certes, -cette méfiance ne le quittera donc jamais- pense le naufragé, mais il vient. Il s'assoit prêt du feu et semble attendre quelque chose. Soudain, une petite voix joyeuse se fait entendre.  
  
-Louis ! Louis !

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournent d'un seul mouvement pour découvrir une petite fille boueuse aux yeux bleus pétillants et joueurs, Louis se lève d'un bond et l'emmène à la salle de bain pour la nettoyer. Harry se demande si la petite fille est la sœur ou la fille du jeune guerrier, et lorsqu'ils reviennent ensembles il n'a plus de doutes : c'est sa sœur.

 

-Nala, voici Harry, c'est notre invité pour le moment, tu seras gentille ?

-Oui Lou', promis !

 

Sur ces mots elle enlace le jeune guerrier qui sourit. Le naufragé ne l'avait jamais vu sourire avant cet instant, et il se dit que son sourire est sans doute l'une des plus belles choses au monde. Il fait ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus plus que d'ordinaire et les fait pétiller. Le bouclé ne peut s'empêcher de sourire _« notre invité »_ , évidemment qu'il n'allait pas dire à sa sœur _« Voici Harry, je l'ai capturé et on va le traiter comme un prisonnier ! »_. Il les observe un instant puis se tourne à nouveau vers le feu crépitant dans la jolie cheminée. Dehors le vent souffle terriblement fort, il entend les arbres et leurs feuillages se balancer et le bruit des vagues s'écrasant avec une force inouïe contre le rivage lui rappellent la tempête qui l'a emporté. Louis pose sa sœur et ferme tous les volets de la cabane avec une rapidité étonnante, puis il vérifie qu'il a bien barricadé la porte d'entrée et disparaît dans ce qui leur sert de cuisine un moment. Harry observe Nala et la petite fille aux yeux bleus l'observe en retour, ils se fixent ainsi un moment avant qu'elle ne vienne rapidement s'installer à côté de lui, près du feu. Le marin ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer les flammes danser devant ses yeux fatigués. Il attend, il sait qu'il est un étranger, qu'il ne doit pas se montrer trop curieux ou trop intrusif pour essayer de gagner la confiance de Louis. Tandis qu'il songe, il sent son bras être soulevé par deux petites mains et un corps venir se blottir contre lui. Surpris et tiré de ses rêveries de force, il pose le regard sur Nala qui vient de passer son bras pour sentir la chaleur de son corps en plus de celle de la cheminée. Il lui sourit, elle aussi. Ce sourire calme un peu ses préoccupations, si Louis est un vrai guerrier, méfiant, dangereux et sûrement cruel, sa petite sœur, elle, est innocente, douce et en recherche de contact. L'innocence de la jeunesse, sûrement. Il vient doucement caresser ses cheveux et sourit un peu plus quand celle-ci vient poser sa tête sur ses genoux, il continue ainsi de lui caresser la tête quand un souvenir décide d'apparaître.

* 

Assit sur un canapé de cuir blanc, un dessin animé passant à la télévision, il caresse les cheveux et le dos d'une petite fille allongée contre lui, elle dort à moitié. Il reste ainsi un moment avant d'éteindre la télé et de monter coucher la petite fille, il lui embrasse le front et la borde tandis qu'une dame plus âgée vient lui chanter une berceuse. Il se lève, sourit à la femme puis part dans sa chambre pour observer une photographie posée sur son bureau. Il se tient au milieu des deux femmes, la plus vieille sourit, ses cheveux bruns et lisses retombant sur ses épaules, ses deux mains posées sur les épaules de ses deux enfants qui sourient à la caméra.

 

Soudain, le souvenir progresse et il se voit, debout dans sa chambre en ruines, le visage poussiéreux, les cheveux pleins de résidus, il appelle le nom des deux femmes. _Anne. Gemma._ Il appelle à pleins poumons et seul le silence se présente à lui comme réponse, il les cherche, partout, il appelle, il hurle, il tremble. Et lorsqu'il remonte dans sa chambre il ne trouve que le cadre qu'il observait, brisé et au sol, il en extirpe la photo en se coupant les doigts et s'enfuit de la maison en pleurs.

*

Une larme coule sur sa joue. Les deux femmes sont sa mère et sa sœur, il sait qu'elles sont mortes, il sait qu'il ne les reverra jamais comme le lui a si bien dit Louis et il sait qu'il devrait être heureux d'être en vie. Il sent soudain une main se poser sur son épaule, il sursaute et se tourne vers Louis qui les observe les sourcils froncés. Nala se redresse, elle connaît bien cette expression mais elle sait également comment la faire disparaître. Elle se jette dans les bras de son frère et l'embrasse un grand coup sur la joue, celui-ci ne peut pas résister et la serre dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Harry est attendri par ce spectacle qu'il a vécu de nombreuses fois mais il est aussi triste et jaloux car il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de vivre une telle scène. Il essuie doucement la larme qui coule de son œil et tente de se concentrer sur le bois brûlant tandis qu'il entend les rires des deux autres personnes derrière lui.

 

-Allez on va manger, Harry tu viens ?

 

Il reconnaît la douce voix de Louis et sourit légèrement tout en se relevant. Il les suit jusqu'à une petite table où il s'installe avec Nala alors que Louis part chercher la nourriture, du riz et de la viande. Ils mangent en silence tout en s'observant du coin de l’œil avec le guerrier, Harry meurt de faim et mange tout ce que le châtain lui met dans son assiette. Quand Louis se lève pour retourner dans la cuisine il se livre à une bataille de grimaces sans pitié avec la petite Nala qui rit bruyamment et se jette dans ses bras, il la serre contre lui en caressant son dos et elle cesse de rire en voyant son frère la regarder durement. Elle se détache doucement du bouclé et retourne s'asseoir à sa place avec une petite moue désolée. Harry soupire et plonge son regard dans celui de Louis.

 

-Je ne vais pas manger ta sœur ! , aboie-t-il.

-Je ne veux pas que tu la touches ! S'exclame le guerrier en se levant brusquement.

-Ta sœur m'apprécie et elle a besoin de contact humain ! Merde je ne vais ni la blesser ni la manger ni te la voler !

-Je te défends de la toucher !

-Et pourquoi ça?! Tu as peur que je sois meilleur que toi, plus attentif, plus gentil ?! Moins méfiant ?! Moins chiant ?!

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Lui crie-il.

-Je te parle comme je veux !

-Refais le une fois et je te jette dehors et tu iras rejoindre ta famille !

-Tant mieux ça vaudra mieux que de rester avec toi !

 

Ils se dévisagent, Louis a envie d'encastrer le jeune bouclé dans un mur mais il doit se contenir devant Nala. Nala qui pleure désormais. Les deux jeunes hommes se tournent vers la petite fille et d'un même mouvement se tournent pour l'enlacer. Louis est plus rapide et la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter, il la berce comme il peut, embrassant doucement sa tempe. Elle lève ses yeux bleus vers lui et le dévisage un instant avant de se tortiller pour qu'il la lâche, elle court ensuite vers le marin, s'accroche à sa jambe et y enfouit le visage. Louis voit rouge, il faut dire qu'il n'est pas habitué à recevoir des personnes chez lui, ni à ce que sa petite sœur les préfère à lui. Il foudroie Harry du regard et s'éloigne, s'enfermant dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

 

*

 

-Et là, la sirène saute et dit au revoir au marin !

 

Il mime avec ses mains un saut et il entend Nala glousser, il sourit et l'embrasse sur le front.

 

-Fin de l'histoire, il faut dormir maintenant, bonne nuit Nala.

 

Il se lève doucement, un sourire sur les lèvres, il borde la petite fille comme il l'aurait fait avec sa propre sœur et alors qu'il s'éloigne il l'entend murmurer.

 

-Bonne nuit Harry.. Tu es le plus gentil invité que Lou' n'ait jamais ramené ici.

Un sourire étire les lèvres du bouclé alors qu'il referme lentement la porte de la chambre pour regagner la sienne après s'être assuré que le feu est bien éteint. Il s'assoit sur le lit et retire sa chemise en lin qu'il pose sur son bureau, il retire ensuite son pantalon et s'enfouit sous les draps. Dehors le vent souffle, le tonnerre gronde, la mer se déchaîne. Il ferme les yeux et s'imagine aux côtés de ceux qu'il aime, et tandis que les larmes ruissellent sur ses joues il saisit son pendentif et le serre fortement contre son cœur.

 

Tandis que la tempête semble faiblir à l'extérieur, elle ne cesse de grandir dans son cœur. Le silence s'est fait sur la cabane, et, alors que séparés par un mur les deux jeunes hommes font le point sur leur différences, une tristesse commune s'empare de leur deux cœurs.

* 

Il est temps de faire un point géographique sur Eluvia. Cette petite île perdue au milieu des eaux possède différentes caractéristiques territoriales évoquées précédemment, tout d'abord elle possède des marécages, des montagnes et des grottes ainsi qu'une luxuriante forêt. Mais cette île possède également un lac, un grand lac appelé le Lac De Diamant parce que l'eau brille comme un diamant lorsqu'elle reflète la lumière des soleils (logique non?). Le village où résident les habitants est appelé Le Village, parce qu'il n'y en a qu'un, tout simplement.

 

Parlons un peu du village (rapidement parce que je vais pas tout dire maintenant) : il compte environ 150 habitants (or les membres du Conseil) donc 161 au total. Ils vivent de leurs récoltes, de la chasse et de tout ce qu'ils trouvent. Ce qu'il y a d'important à savoir à propos du village c'est qu'il est perdu entre la modernité et l'ancien temps, les habitants possèdent des vêtements, des meubles modernes mais vivent dans des cabanes en bois et se réchauffent à l'aide d'une cheminée.

 

_C'en est terminé pour ce point géographique qui sera le seul et l'unique de la fiction normalement sauf si vous avez des questions que je dois éclaircir. PS : Oui je n'ai pas tout dit dans ce point c'est normal, les explications viendront au fur et à mesure du texte mais je vous donne les bases pour comprendre l'histoire quand même._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier chapitre finalement posté! Je m'éclate vraiment à écrire cette histoire alors j'espère que vous vous éclatez autant à la lire!  
> Laissez vos avis ou questions en commentaires et partagez la fiction! ♡♡  
> Lots of love! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, je poste donc pour la première fois sur ao3 (mais pas pour la première fois sur le net) une nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!  
> Vous pouvez évidemment commenter et partager la fiction si vous en avez envie  
> Bonne lecture ♡


End file.
